Fie Claussell
(JP) (EN) |hair = Silver |eye = Yellow |others = Trails of Cold Steel (Comic) |alias = Sylphid (西風の妖精)}} CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = Fie Claussell is a main character and a heroine of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. A former member of Zephyr, one of Zemuria's elite Jaeger Corps that can stand toe with the Red Constellation. After its disbandment, she enrolls into Thors Military Academy ending up in Class VII where she learned about her former team's status during the Civil War. To discover the mystery behind her "deceased" foster parent and leader, she chose to become a Bracer after graduation. Profile Appearance A somewhat slightly petite young woman in the first game, Fie is one of the shortest members of Class VII, earning her the nickname, "Jaeger Tot", by Thors classmate Patrick T. Hyarms. In combat, she is seen wielding a pair of Twin Gunswords. In Trails of Cold Steel, Fie wears a standard-issue, female Class VII uniform. Unique to her uniform is her improperly made uniform tie. She has striking silver-white hair, and a constant blank expression on her face that rarely shows emotion. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Fie supposedly switches back to her previous Zephyr attire as her civil war outfit. More revealing with her belly-button shown, she wears an open black jacket, goggles, green scarf, combat boots, and shorts. She has a dagger equipped to a garterbelt on her right leg. In Trails of Cold Steel III, Fie's Bracer outfit is portrayed to be more revealing as her Sylpheed attire. A longer navy scarf, black arm sleeves and stockings, a shorter sleeveless jacket and even longed out her hair. Personality Fie is generally a quiet girl who does not take a strong interest in many things. She does not focus much on studying, and tends to slack off by sleeping anywhere around the school. Nevertheless as she was raised as a Jaeger, Fie is more focused and serious on the battlefield. Character Bond As the story of SCI goes on Fie is portrayed as someone being moped up at her former Jaeger corps. She's somewhat straight to the point particularly of Emma's when climbing the ladders of Bareahardt City's Sewer System. Although she cares for the others just like how she cared for her late family. Character Profile Biography= An orphaned girl with no family or friends, a little Fie wandered until she came upon Zephyr, a Jaeger Corps group whose unbeatable record rivals with the Red Constellation. Living the jaeger life, Fie has become highly skilled and physically agile fighter being taught by her comrades whom she treats as family and the leader as her new father. After Zephyr's disbandment upon the mutual deaths of its leader, Fie was left estranged once again until recovered by Sara Valestein, and soon is later enrolled in Thors Military Academy where Sara teaches Class VII as her student. Fie settled quietly while blending with her new classmates albeit tending to sleep whenever, She initially comes into conflict with Laura S. Arseid, someone who lived a different and opposite life from her. The two eventually become close friends, and grew up by significantly by her participation in school activities. During the Civil War, Fie is temporarily reunited with her former jaeger corp, who leave behind the mysterious words, “Recover the leader,” before disappearing. After graudating from Thors, she chooses to become a Bracer for herself and in order to find out the true meaning behind those words. She is currently working alongside Sara both inside and outside of the Empire, despite the strenthening regulations from the Imperial. In due time under Sara and Toval's guidance, she gained the qualifications of a senior bracer at the age of 16. |-|Game Notebook = - Cold Steel 2= }} Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Trivia *Her bonding trophy event in SC2 is "Jeager Mister" if players chose Fie as Rean's Lover. *She is a member of the Gardening Club at the Academy. *She struggles with studying and tends to fall asleep in odd places. *She is often used as a cover girl or poster girl alongside Alisa Reinford and Laura S. Arseid. *At 15 years of age, she is the first youngest member of Class VII before Millium Orion. *She is another Trails character who turned from jaeger to bracer like Sara Valestein and Nacht Weiss. *Her time record for ranking to Senior Bracer at the youngest age should be close as the gameplay duration fro Estelle Bright and Joshua Bright. References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Jaeger Category:Zephyr Category:Bracer Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Dual Arms Wielders Category:Orphans